A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a method and apparatus for retrieving and storing the audio portion of multimedia programs. More particularly, this invention pertains to a method and apparatus in which a multimedia program that may be optionally compressed is received and can be selectively played or used to generate a separate audio program that is saved as an audio file. The audio file can be replayed on a suitable device or transmitted electronically to another location.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, programs depicting musical events are distributed to the public using one or more formats, such as multimedia formats (including an audio and a video component), multi-channel audio formats (e.g., 5.1 or six-channel) and stereo (or two-channel) formats. The customer can then replay the programs using an appropriate device.
The programs may be distributed either directly through a distributed computer network, such as the Internet, and/or indirectly, i.e., by recording the program on appropriate media. For example, programs in multimedia formats (unless otherwise noted, the term ‘multimedia programs’ and ‘multimedia output signals refer to programs or signals that include a multi-channel audio track with or without a video track) are recorded on CDs, DVDs, video tapes and so. Programs in stereo formats are recorded either as analog signals, using for instance magnetic tapes, or digitally on flash memory cards, as well as CDs or other similar storage means. Of course, a multimedia program contains much more information then a stereo program.
A problem with the existing distribution means is that they are expensive for the producer if a program is made available in multiple formats. Existing distribution means are also disadvantageous for customers who often buy multiple devices suitable for playing programs in different formats.
Moreover, while devices, such as digital portable devices, exist that can be used to store and replay digital audio files. However, these devices cannot be used for multimedia programs directly because multimedia programs are inherently large and hence it is impractical to store directly them on a digital portable device. Moreover, multimedia programs are drastically compressed using high-level compression protocols, such as MPEG4, and digital portable devices do not have the computational power required to decompress these programs.